Humans Never Understand
by alyssialui
Summary: Humans hurt what they don't understand. Tom falls into the Black Lake and is rescued by a young merwoman. Tom Riddle/Merwoman.


_A/N: Humans hurt what they don't understand. Based on the competitions I've signed up for, this story came forth about a young mermaid falling for the dashing Tom Riddle Jr during his Hogwarts days. Riddle Era. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Potions Assignment #1** - **Write a story involving inhabitants of the Black Lake. Prompts: throw._

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Merperson/Random HP Character_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge:** Merpeople** - **Write about Merpeople. Alt; Write about life under the Black Lake._

* * *

><p>I watch him whenever he dares to venture from the confines of the castle, leaving only my eyes above the water to follow his movement across the Hogwarts grounds. He never sees me though, his head constantly in a thick tome, his lips moving over each word noiselessly. The sun would shine off neatly groomed black hair and illuminate his face, giving him the appearance of a god like those I imagine from the stories my mother told me in my youth.<p>

Sometimes, I wish he would just look up, his eyes would turn from the pages and meet mine across the surface of the lake but other times, I am grateful for his obliviousness. Humans didn't understand my kind, and if he were to see me, it would end disastrously. He would be disgusted simply by my appearance, throw venomous words to hurt me before walking away, never wanting to see me again.

The thought of never seeing him again hurts more than any words he could say. Maybe it's better we never meet. With one last look, I disappear below the surface of the water.

* * *

><p>It is a new day as I wait just below the surface of the water. My black glittering eyes scan the faces of students on the grounds for any sign of the boy. I have memorized his schedule so I know he should be coming outside to sit with his colleagues by the tree over-<p>

A cold green hand touches my skin and I almost scream, turning quickly into the cold face of my mother.

"You're waiting for that human boy again," Mother states.

I look away from her not knowing what to say now that she has caught me. She always made her feelings about humans known, and my silence only irritates her more.

"Stop this at once. He will never understand you," she says before she grabs my hand and tugs me away from the surface.

I look back wistfully at the sunlight on the surface. "I know," I murmur.

* * *

><p>It is dark now, the moonlight above the surface of the water not bright enough to penetrate the depths of the lake. I am about to sleep for the night, surrounded by the tall reeds that make up my resting place, when I feel a disturbance in the water.<p>

I swim out into the open to see someone struggling in the water. One of the students must have fallen in while walking in the dark.

I hurry towards the human whose struggles are becoming weaker and weaker, before I pull it up to the surface of the Lake and throw it on the bank. In the light, I can see it is a male with striking features, his nose straight, his jaw chiselled and his black hair plastered to his wet scalp. His eyes are closed but I know their colour. It is the boy I've been watching.

But he is not breathing as he should be. I jump out of the water and land on the bank, turning him onto his stomach and trying to beat the water out of his chest, hitting against his back as hard as I can. Maybe I am too late. Is he going to die?

Eventually he sputters, coughing water onto the grass. His movements are sluggish and his eyes open slowly. I reach out to touch his face, happy that he is alive, happy that I am this close to him, to have his eyes stare into mine.

He screams, scrambling to his feet and drawing his wand on me in an instant. I say something but it is obvious he doesn't understand. He looks angry, positively livid, as he says mean hurtful things to me. His wand moves threateningly before him. He is going to hurt me with his magic.

I scream, my last defence mechanism, causing his hands go his ears as I jump back into the water.

My mother is there and has seen everything. "Humans hurt what they do not understand," she says.

I nod in agreement as I try to stop the pain in my heart, wishing things had gone differently with the handsome boy from the surface.


End file.
